codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bad Times
This story belongs to the series None Spared: Art of War, it is about a group of US soldiers who fight the MERC and the KPA, as well as rebel groups in the Philippines. Chapter 1 March 20th, 2015, 0945 Hours USMC 13th MEU deployed in Libya Douglas Halifax woke up to the voice of his squadmate George Stedanko. "Wake up, sleeping beauty" George said, Halifax woke up. "We're starting our assault on Libya, better get up 'n get ready, Doug" George said as he raised his backpack and put it on his shoulder, Doug got up and got in his uniform, he picked up his gas mask and his helmet, his gas mask was attached to his belt and his helmet was on, he headed to receive his guns, an M4A1 and a MEUSOC M1911, it was then when 2nd Lt.Michael Collins stepped in. "Marines, we're assaulting the city of Sirte in Libya, there are 200 plus MERC combatants stationed in the coast, there are numerous mortars and armored vehicles, but we're going to get in there and push the bad guys out. Oah?" Collins said. "Oah!" was the reply of the Marines. "Damn good marines, head to your landing craft" Halifax and Stedanko were in the same squad, Apache 6-1, lead by 2nd Lt. Michael Collins, in his squad was James West, Miles Watson, Bill Gardney and Kyle Nelson, they all headed to their AAV-7A1 Amtracs, Apache 6-1 stepped in the vehicle and the driver turned the engine on, they were all really nervous. As the Amtrac was getting closer to the beach, Kyle could hear his heartbeats, the blood rushing through his veins and he felt a severe stomachache, he couldn't resist, Kyle vomited in the Amtrac. "Kyle! Is everything OK?" Bill asked as everyone else stared at Kyle shivering and turning pale as he leaned on the vehicle. "Aww, look at him. Do you miss your momma? Such a pussy, Nelson" Miles said in a rude tone. "Shut up Miles, if you say something else, I'll shoot you and leave you behind to be held captive by the MERC" Collins said, they all knew about Watson's reputation, rude, aggressive and 'such a dick' as referred by Douglas Halifax. "I don't think so sir, I can barely move, I can't hold my gun properly, I don't think I'll make it" Kyle replied as his voice tone sounded more nervous, but then, they heard the gunfire hit the vehicle, they had reached the ground. "Shit, we're here, everyone get outside, Apache 6-1, stay close" yelled Douglas as the doors in the LVT-7 opened, the first victim of the day, a young looking MERC rebel in his early 20's was shot directly in the chest by James West, West only felt the sudden anger and grief in himself after shooting the man, the only thing West could do was think of it. "Team, on me, there's 4 RPG-7s up in that ridge" Michael Collins ordered as he maintained cover behind the LVT-7, it was so sudden, a PG-7V rocket hit the AMTRAC where the Apache team was taking cover, everyone scattered on the ground, Bill Gardney turned his head to see what happened, he saw a young Marine trying to stand up when he was shot by a MERC sniper, the marine collapsed and started pleading for his life, but it was useless, a grenade exploded beside him and instantly killed him. Gardney stood up and grabbed his TDI Vector, he helped Halifax and Collins up, once everyone stood up they ran to cover. "The RPGs are right up here, we need to destroy them, Miles, move your ass and fire that AT4" Collins said. "Alright sir, but just because you're greedy and don't want to use your grenades" Miles replied as he fired the AT4, upon the explosion, the RPG combatants died except one, he tried to crawl back but Collins shot him with his carbine. "Area cleared" Apache 6-1 team regrouped in the area where the RPG-7 combatants once stood. "We'll set a defensive perimeter here, reload if you need to" Halifax checked his M4 magazine, he changed it after noticing it was empty. Then they heard the sound of an engine. "What is that?" James turned around to see and saw a Fahd-280-30 Infantry Fighting Vehicle. "Shit, it's a Fahd" James pulled his Mortar Guidance System and tried to contact a mortar team. The mortar team received the coordinates and fired at the IFV, the IFV was destroyed and everyone cheered. "Good work James, now we wait for that MV-22B Osprey to come with that package" Just after Michael said this the Osprey arrived with a Humvee. "Great, it's here". The MEU teams got in their respective Humvees to scout the area for the later amphibious assaults. "USS America, this is MEU Team Apache 6-1, no remainders of the MERC around here, bring in the artillery" said James West as he oversaw the city skyline up ahead. "Roger that, USS America ''sending in 155mm artillery on landing craft" the radioman replied, and 3 LCACs with M109A6 howitzers landed on the coast of Sirte. The Humvees kept advancing into the city, Apache 6-1's Humvee took one of the streets as 2 other Humvees followed, but then, armored vehicles ambushed the Humvees. "Shit, Archangel, this is Apache 6-1, we have been ambushed by MERC combatants in the city, are those '109s ready?" James yelled at the radio dispatcher through the radio. "Affirmative, they're awaiting orders from you" Archangel replied. The M109s were in position and fired 155mm ammunition, the MERC vehicles never saw the incoming shelling. "Thanks a lot, we're good to go" that was all James said as his team got back in the Humvee. The Humvees moved Eastwards, they have arrived to establish a firebase in the city limits. "Archangel, this is Apache 6-1, we just took the outskirts of the city, we're ready to establish a firebase". Chapter 2 'March 21st, 2015, 1040 Hours' 'A USMC firebase established in Sirte, Libya' It was a long fight at the beginning of the assault, Apache 6-1 had already rested and were awaiting new orders. James and Doug were sitting at the firebase. "Hey, who do you think is hotter, Cpt. Magdalene or Sgt. Mavis?" James asked. "They're married, I don't know" Doug replied. "Quit being so damn conservative, Doug. There's times when you have to enjoy life" James and Doug as usual, disagreeing in something, it was then when Miles sat down to talk to them. "What you piglets looking at?" ''Shit, not him again. ''Thought Douglas. "We're watching Magdalene and Mavis" James said, Miles' jaw dropped when he saw Magdalene's body, he wolf whistled at her. "Hey, but remember, calm down your urge to swing your rod" James said jokingly, both James and Doug laughed loudly. "Shut up, Jim. Why do people think I punched General Herbert because he caught me playing with meself?" Miles was enfuriated. "Because you were videochatting with your sister" Doug reminded Miles about his marriage with his sister, Doug and James laughed, Miles got angry and left. Then the air raid alarm started sounding. "Enemy MiG-21s, get to your positions!" a Marine yelled, James, Doug and Miles ran downstairs and met up with fellow marines. "Does anyone know where's a Stinger?" Doug asked one of the marines. "Shit, we left them in the trucks" about 5 MiG-21 fighter jets flew by and dropped cluster bombs at the base. "I'm gonna make a run for it" Doug was ready to jump out and get them, when he was about to run, Miles pulled him back and yelled. "NO! None of us is going to risk their lives for some missiles" "We'll shoot them down World War II style, get your weapons, we're bringing them down" James proposed to shoot them with small arms, they got ahold of their weapons and fired at one of the MiGs, one of the enemy jets was heavily damaged and ignited in mid-air, the pilot managed to eject and landed safely. George and Michael ran through the enemy gunfire from the Fishbeds and dolphin-dived to the underground shelter Douglas was in. "We got some Stingers with us" George said, he layed the Stingers on the floor. "Shoot 'em down with the Stingers". Michael aimed the Stinger at one MiG-21, the launcher locked on and Michael fired it. "Yeah, that's a hit" the MiG-21 spiraled in the skies before crashing in a hill. "I think I see Kyle... Kyle! Get over here!" yelled Collins, Kyle attempted to run, but was too hesitant to do so. "Oh my God!" Kyle exclaimed, a MiG had fired its 23mm and nearly hit Kyle. "Kyle! Hurry up you fucker!" yelled Michael again, Kyle stood up and ran through the MiG jets. "Finally you make it" James said. A MiG-21 flew by. "James, use that radio you got" Doug said. "Wilco" "This is Apache 6-1, 13th MEU, request air support from any unit in our proximity" James said, he heard a reply from someone. "Apache 6-1, this is Hellhammer, three F-15SE jets available, we're ready to receive orders". "We need you to attack multiple MiG-21 fighter jets in our proximity" West replied. "Roger that, launching AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles" the F-15SE jets roared the sky and fired AMRAAMs, the missiles hit the MIG jets and the marines got out of their bunkers. Chapter 3 'March 31st, 2015' 'US Marines conduct joint ops with Israeli forces in Lebanon' Apache 6-1's MRAP was en route to the town of Anfeh, Lebanon to meet up with Israeli forces. "So you say that the North Koreans and Chinese are at this war as well?" asked James. "Why yes they are, they are the Number One enemy since last week, European commercial lines are threatened by their expansion" Stedanko replied. "If so, why are we here then?" asked James. "So, we're going to Anfeh, right Lieutenant? Nice place? Douglas asked. "The town is heavily defended by 152mm and 155mm guns, as well as anti-vehicle weapons, there are multiple IED's in the town, the I.D.F. has been trying to liberate Lebanon from the M.E.R.C. but they haven't succeeded due to the large number of enemies" Lt. Collins replied. The truck driver stopped and said. "IED's, we need to deactivate them" "Halifax, get on your 'Juggernaut' suit and defuse those bombs" Collins ordered. "On my way" Halifax put on his suit and got out of the truck. "The first IED is visible" Halifax grabbed the roadside bomb and pulled it out, he laid the bomb aside and proceeded to the next one, but then, a 7.62x54mmR ammunition hit Halifax right in the skull, but due to the Juggernaut armour, he was only knocked out. "Shit, it's an ambush" the Marines fought the MERC for about 15 minutes until they retreated. "Get Halifax" ordered Michael. Stedanko and Gardney brought Halifax to the MRAP and tried to bring him back. Halifax regained consciousness. "Where am I?" Asked Halifax. "On board the MRAP, you were knocked down. The Israelis are already here" Gardney replied. Halifax picked his M4 and got off the truck. "How are you feeling?" asked Stedanko. "I'm good" the Israeli commander met Collins. "Greetings, I'm Capt. James Rosenberg. We have images from our UAV, we have a dozen AT-15 Springer missiles 300 meters ahead from us and we may see an enemy tank". Both IDF and USMC forces stood behind cover. "West, we need 120mm rounds up ahead, call the mortar team" ordered Collins. "Wilco. Ironhide, request 120 Mike-Mike rounds 300 meters from our position" the mortar team replied. "Right away, 120 Mike Mike inbounds, stand clear" the 120mm rounds hit the targets and the US-Israeli forces charged to the town square. "We need marksmen up top, Gardney, get up there and set up your rifle" Collins ordered. Capt. Rosenberg and his men flanked the MERC troops and fired a MATADOR at them. "We've cleared this street, keep moving" said Rosenberg. Both US and Israeli troops were pinned down by the Springer missiles. "It's the Springers!" yelled Kyle. "Miles, go with Douglas and destroy those Springers" Collins ordered. Both soldiers went around the buildings and saw one of the Springers. "Miles, we'll do it as this: I will fire a smoke grenade and you will fire your AT4" Douglas had his plan ready. Doug put a purple smoke grenade in his M203 and fired it. Miles simply fired the AT4 at the Springer and the AT-15 along with its operators fell down with the building. "Good job. I see the second Springer" Miles said. "Gardney, we have spotted the second Springer" Douglas called Bill through the comm, Bill aimed his DMR, shot the gun and the Springer operator collapsed after being shot in the head. Meanwhile, Cpt. Rosenberg was taking the other Springers with his soldiers. "Rosenstein, Meier, stay with me and let's hit the Springers" Rosenberg and Meier used their M590A1 shotguns to breach into the houses and captured the Springer operator, but then, a 2T Stalker IFV ambushed the Israeli infantry. Meier reacted quickly and used the Springer to shoot the enemy IFV, Cpt. Rosenberg then was informed by US Marines that the Springers have been vacated. "Heron 1-8, we just took down the Springers, town is cleared, it just fell on our control" James West said in his radio. "We got you, Apache 6-1, Heron 1-8 out" Chapter 4 'April 10th, 2015' 'USMC 13th MEU deployed in Iraqi Kurdistan' A CH-46 Sea Knight carrying Apache 6-1 flies within Kurdish airspace. "Lt. Collins, you'll be prep for landing in 60 seconds" the pilot said. Meanwhile, Peshmerga were preparing a Type 63 SPAAG, PFC. Kyle took a look outside of the window and noticed rhe SPAAG and adviced the Lieutenant. "Michael, I see a Kurdish Air Defense system" Kyle said. "Don't mind them, the Peshmerga has been neutral for most of the conflict, they are aware of MERC presence here" Collins replied. "Uhh, I'm not sure, those guys look suspicious" Kyle replied, then, the Type 63's 37mm rounds ruptured the helicopter's fuselage and the rotors were ripped, the Sea Knight spun in the skies before skidding on a poppy field until coming to a halt. Stedanko woke up and moaned, he pushed a metal rod that was on top of him off his chest and got up; in pain, Stedanko tried to rescue any survivors, Mick and Miles were outside of the wreckage. "About damn time the doc showed up, Halifax isn't responding, Nelson broke a leg and Gardney is bleeding" Watson exclaimed. "Ok, where's those guys?" Stedanko asked. "In the wreckage" Michael replied. Both got in and pulled out Gardney and Halifax, Kyle was sitting outside of wreckage. "What does he have, doc?" asked Michael. "Halifax is regaining consciousness" Halifax woke up and Stedanko said: "Finally, it's the second time you pass out" Stedanko said jokingfully. Stedanko proceeded to check Gardney and cured his hemorrhage, and after a quick check on Kyle's leg, Kyle was deemed fit to fight. "And the pilots?" asked Stedanko. "They're good, they're back there getting high" Miles said. Stedanko turned around and saw the both pilots reflecting on the crash. "They're not high" replied Stedanko. "Guys, we have to leave" George said to them. The pilot's name was Jaxon Drummond and the co-pilot was Evan McMaster. The two grabbed their MP5's and got ready for action. The USMC team stumbled upon some Peshmerga. "Lieutenant, tangos up ahead", Collins decided it was best to attack as they had previously clashed with them. "Open fire" they raised their weapons and fired, Halifax gripped his M4 and fired it at the Peshmerga, they fell one by one. "I think I see a tank" James said, they turned around and saw a Type 72Z tank. "Watson, use your M136" ordered Collins as he and Stedanko were covering the remainder of the team from the incoming Peshmerga. "Sure, why not, they give AT4's for free" Watson replied, but he still fired the M136, as the Type 72Z lacked Explosive Reactive Armor or any other modern armor, the tank was left unoperational at the first shot, after the tank was destroyed, the Peshmerga infantry retreated. "Good job. James, give Baseplate a sitrep" ordered Collins to West. "Yes sir, on its way" James pulled out his radio and communicated with Baseplate. "Archer 1 July, this is Apache 6-1, we were shot down by Peshmerga and clashed with Kurdish forces, area is cleared" James said, the new radio dispatcher was a blonde, attractive and young woman named Betty Black. "Roger that, Apache 6-1, we'll try to get an F-16 fighter squadron to assist you" replied Betty Black, everyone could hear her voice and Kyle said: "Ahh, the smooth voice of the new dispatcher" while Collins said: "Love at first sight, I'm not sure, but love at first hear, I'm certain it happened to Kyle" everyone laughed, but then got back to work. Unbeknownst to the USMC team, a Karrar drone had spotted them and had its sight locked on Apache 6-1, the Marines kept walking, but then, bullets from the sky nearly killed Jaxon and Evan. "Fuck! It's a drone!" yelled Stedanko. "We have to bring it down, where are those F-16's?" asked Gardney, as the team reached for cover, a rocket impacted the ground and nearly killed the US Marines. "Shit!" just before the UAV was able to fire a second rocket, Apache 6-1 found a great piece of cover beneath some rocks. "I wouldn't mind killing that fucker, like I was the most dreadful nightmare of that bastard" Kyle was starting to get delusional, just after this, the sound of a jet was heard in the small cave. "Apache 6-1, this is Odin 7-8" the pilot, Martin Locke announced through the comm. "Odin 7-8, an enemy UAV flying right above us! You need to bring it down!" James yelled at the radio, as a reply, Locke said: "Fox Three!" and fired an AIM-120 AMRAAM from the F-16, the UAV was shot down and everyone cheered. "Alright, let's get moving" Collins ordered. The USMC team was ambushed by a Peshmerga team. "Shit!" Kyle yelled before hiding behind a boulder. "Enemy's holed up in that bunker!" Collins yelled. Michael and Miles raised their grenade launchers and fired at the bunkers, one of the bunkers bursted into flames due to large amounts of ammunition stored inside. "Fuck yeah!" Kyle yelled. Meanwhile, Gardney had positioned in a slope and was firing his DMR. "Enemy with a machine gun, slot him down" Jaxon was Bill's assistant and Evan covered them. "I see him, firing weapon" Gardney fired his USMC DMR, the Peshmerga with the machine gun fell to the ground. "Good work, Bill", in the meantime the rest of the team was struggling to keep the Peshmerga at bay, Douglas fired his weapon with persistent accuracy, but then, he heard a helicopter. "Enemy Helicopter!" yelled out Miles, Douglas turned around to see a Hind-P from the MERC. "I'll shoot it down" Douglas took position and fired three shots at the pilot, the pilot fell dead on the controls and crashed in the Peshmerga lines. "I think that's it, call in a helicopter James" Ordered Lt. Collins, James called the helicopter, but 3 MiG-17 fighter jets came in and bombed Apache 6-1. "Bollocks!" yelled Halifax. "Y'ain't British, Doug" said Miles. "Shut up, we have to bring 'em down. Odin 7-8 this is Apache 6-1, MiG-17 fighter jets all over us, we need you to help" Collins ordered and took the radio from West. "Roger that, Odin 7-8 has spotted them. Fox One" the sounds of dogfight thundered in the skies, Odin 7-8 came out victorious and all three MiGs were destroyed. Shortly after the helicopter was called an Al-Fahd IFV ambushed them and deployed Peshmerga there, Kyle pulled out his shotgun and shot an enemy. "Great, a trophy for me" Nelson picked up the FN FAL the dead Peshmerga was carrying and used it, as Gardney's 7.62 ammunition was compatible with the FAL. "Someone take care of the Fahd" yelled Stedanko. "I'll be" Douglas sprinted to shoot the operators of the al-Fahd and placed a grenade on the vehicle's engine and exploded. "Apache 6-1, this is Big Blue, we just landed and are waiting for you" the team ran between the bullets while Locke and his air squadron covered Apache's escape. "Alright we're on board" the Chinook took off and headed to the US camp in Northern Iraq. Chapter 5 'April 14th, 2015' 'Capture the Peshmerga commander Ibrahim al-Asad' Lt.Gen. Dwight Herbert and US Army colonel Wesley Patterson, US Air Force Colonel Greg Carson were discussing the threat posed by the Kurdish Army. "We went into Kurdistan to neutralize the MERC in the area but instead we got attacked by Peshmerga, the Kurdish seem to have formed an alliance with the MERC, as we had already requested permission to enter Kurdistan" Col. Patterson said. "Yes Colonel, but also their unprovoked aggression to US Troops was unacceptable, we need to take them out now" Lt.Gen. Herbert said. "Any ideas?"-"We could send in the Army Rangers to take Lt.Col. Al-Asad out" suggested Patterson. "We can raid his house with bombers" suggested Carson. "No, we need Al-Asad alive" replied Dwight. "We'll deploy A-10 Warthogs, recent intel has confirmed numerous ground defences, enough to wipe out infantry or armor" suggested Carson. "Ok, sounds like a plan. I'll send the 13th MEU, Apache team" The LAV-25 was carrying Apache 6-1 and a US Rangers ICV Stryker was carrying 75th Rangers team Sparrow. "Sparrow team, we're nearing the compound. BM-21 Grad MLRS about 1 mile from here" said Collins to Sparrow team commander 2nd Lt. Connor Keamy. "Roger that, we'll be aware" Faraday replied. Both IFVs clashed with Peshmerga light infantry. "Enemies, AK rifles and RPK machine guns, one RMB shotgun" the LAV-25 commander said. The LAV-25's 20mm fired at the enemies and they were all killed. "Nice job there LAV1, LAV2 will be following" said the ICV Stryker commander. The IFVs halted in a security checkpoint guarded by Peshmerga, the infantry inside dismounted the vehicles and attacked. Kyle, Douglas and George breached into a guardhouse and took the Peshmerga out, just after this, a rocket barrage struck the checkpoint and both US forces and Peshmerga alike scattered. "Shit, its those Grads" yelled Stedanko. "Call the air force" Gardney said. James requested JDAMs in the BM-21 Grads, the USAF A-10 Thunderbolts bombed the Grads and the US troops could continue their advance to Ibrahim. Once in Ibrahim's barn, a BMP-1 raced out of a shed and attacked both of the IFVs, the US Army Stryker was slightly damaged while the USMC LAV-25 was still intact, until a T-64 tank attacked both IFVs. "Driver, open the door, we're going to take that shit. Hawkeye, Watson, come with me" James said, with him came Gardney and Miles, the ICV Stryker also deployed soldiers: Adam Hampton, Alan Faraday and Art Smith. "Adam, you take the BMP, we take the T-64" ordered Gardney. "Wilco" Adam pulled out his C4 pack and Alan pulled out his SMAW, the three of them headed to the BMP. "Ok, Alan, fire at the tracks" ordered Adam. "Yes sir" Faraday aimed the SMAW and fired, the vehicle's tracks exploded. "Cover me" said Adam, but was pulled back by Art. "No, I take the C4" Art grabbed the C4 and placed it in the vehicle. Meanwhile, "Hawkeye" Gardney, James West and Miles Watson were struggling to aim the Mortar Guidance System at the T-64. "Shit. Ok, it is now locked" James pressed a button and an M109A6 fired from afar at the T-64. "Nice Shot". Apache 6-1 and Sparrow team positioned in front of the house, ready to breach. "Connor, your men will go after us" both teams got in and encountered light resistance, but then, they threw a flashbang at the US teams. "Fuck! Shit! Damn!" cursed Keamy. "We got a runner... IT'S HIM, GET THAT BASTARD!" Douglas sprant to get him, but he escaped and boarded his personal jeep. "Shit" Douglas ran and was followed by teams Apache and Sparrow. "I see a van, follow me" Douglas said, but the Army Rangers stood behind to cover them, but eventually caught up with Apache 6-1's van, a GAZ-452. During the high speed chase Douglas managed to defeat a tank and 10 plus foot mobiles. "We see his car, fire!" Stedanko fired at the tires and the car flipped, with Ibrahim still inside. "Get him" Ibrahim tried to run but was kicked in the face by Stedanko. "Got you now you son of a bitch. We got him". Chapter 6 'April 27th, 2015' 'USMC Team clashes with Persian Forces in Kharg Island' 3 helicopters were in the air, in one helicopter, an MH-60S Seahawk was Apache 6-1, the second one was an UH-1Y Venom, carrying Lieutenant General Dwight Herbert, and the third one was an MH-60S Seahawk, carrying another Marine team, there were 2 AH-1Z Viper helicopters escorting them to Iran, where a peaceful negotiation will occur between Iranian and US forces. "Apache 6-1, this is Hawk, we are landing on Kharg, ETA 10 seconds" said Lt.Gen. Herbert, Hawk was his radio callsign. The three helicopters landed, first the Marines got out, then Herbert. "General, this is Apache team, area secured, Al-Tarek is already approaching" 2nd Lt. Collins said. "Ok, Lieutenant, thank you" Dwight said in his firm voice and thick New York accent. Both leaders began doing their negotiations, but they didn't go as expected. Bashir ordered his troops to engage the Americans. Herbert ran back quickly enough to prevent being shot, Gardney tried to shoot Bashir but an Iranian soldier jumped right in front of him and took the shot. Douglas fired his weapon in his attempts to cover Herbert while he boarded the helicopter, but an RPG hit the Venom and exploded, mildly injuring the General and Douglas. The Americans managed to push the Iranian military back and the engineering teams came to salvage the helicopter. "Damn Bashir just declared war on us" said Miles enfuriated. The USMC team returned to the USS ''America, ''all soldiers spread around in the ship, but Herbert headed to the bridge and informed the Captain. "We were nearly bashed by Bashir and his troops" said Herbert to the Captain. "So what do we do?" the Captain asked. "We'll need the President's approval. I'll try to hire the Hyena Defence Corporation" Herbert said. Chapter 7 'April 28th, 2015. 0200 hours' 'Douglas Halifax as a deep undercover agent in Iran' "So what is the plan?" asked Halifax. "Simple" Gen. Herbert said. "Just go in and kill 'em with a bunch of hired guns, just remember your ID, it'll keep your real identity concealed" Herbert slided him fake dogtags and a uniform with his fake name: Lars Gyllensvärd. An AS 360 helicopter flew over Isfahan, Iran. Inside was Douglas, now posing as Lars and his squadmates Rahim Asfour, Ramesh Biswas, Erich Fichtner and Tyler Kelly. Tyler Kelly was a young warrior, just being 19, Fichtner was an old war dog, nearing his 50's, the other 2 were in their mid-20's. Tyler asked Lars (Douglas) about his background. "So, Lars. Where are you originally from?" To which Douglas replied. "I'm originally from Västergötland, Sweden, I joined the mercenaries when I was 27 and came to where I am now" Everyone was impressed. "Look. I'm from Tyrol, Austria. Joined the circuit when I was 19, one of the first soldiers to be here" Fichtner said. "And you still don't get tired?" asked Biswas. "I can't complain. I wake up every morning in my chalet and go to ski every noon, I've been doing this for 42 years. I get paid $70,000 per mission" Fichtner said. "Cool, I'm from Michigan, I've been working as a mercenary since I'm 16. I first worked as a hunter up in Alaska" Tyler said. "I was born in India. I served shortly in the Special Forces until joining the Defence Corp." Ramesh said. "And as for me, I'm from Karachi, Pakistan. I have a long history here" Rahim said finally. The helicopter landed. "Out of the chopper, go go go!" ordered Tyler, the leader of the squad. Lars pulled out his weapon, an F2000 assault rifle with a GL1 Grenade Launcher, Fichtner carried an Ak.5 carbine, while Tyler favoured the Vektor SS-77, Rahim's weapon of choice was an AUG A1 and Ramesh carried a Striker shotgun. "You see those cannons? Our orders are to take them out" Tyler said. "At the count of 3... 1, 2, 3" the fireteam swarmed the 122mm cannon and disarmed its operators, they set a charge on the cannon and then a Zulfiqar tank rushed by with infantry. "Shit" Tyler said, the Zulfaqar tank had spotted the mercenaries, one of the Persian soldiers fired his AK-63 at Ramesh and injured him. Then Fichtner dragged him to safety and gave proper medical treatment, Lars came up with the idea of using the 122mm artillery piece on the Zulfaqar. Ty and Lars turned the howitzer and loaded it. "Fire!" Lars fired the cannon and the tank exploded. "Get Ramesh Biswas back on his feet, we have Iranian infantry approaching us" ordered Tyler, as he steadied his Vektor machine gun and fired at the enemies. "Lars, go with Fichtner" ordered Tyler. Lars ran through the enemy bullets and Erich gave him a syringe to inject Ramesh. "Inject him now" said Fichtner, Gyllensvärd injected Biswas with the substance and gave Fichtner a chance to cure Biswas from his minor concussion caused by a bullet that impacted his helmet. "Alright, you're up!" Fichtner gave Biswas his Striker and they stood up to confront the threat. "Lars, switch to your GL-1" Rahim said to Lars. Gyllensvärd raised the grenade launcher's sight and fired one shot of an HE grenade, the grenade exploded behind the enemy's cover and gave the mercenary a chance to breathe and continue moving. The alarm had sounded, the Iranian camp had been put into alert. A company-sized unit of both MERC and IRIA set up in the trench lines covering the Iranian camp down the hill. "Wait, don't move" Fichtner ordered. Fichtner attached a silencer and a 4X scope to his rifle, he proceeded to aim it and fire, Fichtner fired 16 shots in total, about 9 of them had died, the other enemies ran to cover but the mercenaries flanked them. "They don't know how much of us are there, be cautious" Tyler said. "Let's get close to them, if they call an artillery strike they will have to sacrifice some of their men to kill us" Lars proposed to use 'hugging' tactics on the enemy, but due to the small number of allies compared to the enemies, it would be a suicidal mission, yet they proceeded to do so. An IRIA forward observer was spotted by Rahim. "Enemy artillery observer, we need to kill him" Rahim aimed his AUG equipped with a Swarovski scope and fired 3 shots at the observer, he fell from the tree he was and died. "Shit man" is all that Asfour said after killing him, an 81mm shelling nearly killed all the mercenaries. Lars' eyes faded, everything went black. "Lars, wake up, wake up!" yelled Ramesh at him. Gyllensvärd woke up and saw a Bell 206 JetRanger with IRIAF markings, the helicopter was armed with rockets, missiles and a pintle-mounted Browning. "Shit man" Asfour said. "RUN!" everyone screamed and ran to cover as the helicopter fired its rocket load. "I have an idea" Lars saw Gatling gun in a watchtower. Lars ran to it and loaded it, he fired the machine gun and shattered the helicopter's fuselage, the pilot was immediately killed and the helicopter spun out of control and skidded on the ground until coming to a halt. "Shit man" said Asfour. Meanwhile, a MERC and IRIA unit was escorting the MERC Commander in Iran. One of the IRIA soldiers exclaimed in Persian "Stop, I see something. It's the mercenaries". The IRIA spread around the perimeter and a sniper fired at Tyler. "Shit!" the sniper missed by milimetres. "Close... But no cigar" exclaimed Ty. "Speaking of cigars, got any smokes?" asked Biswas. "No time for jokes, Ramesh" replied Fichtner. "Aye, I got you old man" said Lars. "Just shut up and fire!" Ty exclaimed. An IRIA soldier with a KH2002 fired a stun grenade from the rifle's underslung grenade launcher. The whole mercenary team was stunned and bought the MERC colonel some time to board his personal jeep. "He's getting away" Lars fired his F2000 but had no success. "There, I see our way out. That grapple Merc truck" Rahim pointed at an old, rusty L-Series grapple truck. "Sure, if it can withstad. Where are the keys?" Ty said, but Lars could see that the keys were already there. The mercenary team rode the truck, Rahim was driving, Lars rode shotgun, Ramesh, Erich and Tyler rode at the back of the truck. "Here we go" Rahim hit the pedal to the metal and caught up with the MERC colonel's jeep. "Remember, our orders are to kill him" Ty said. 3 Otokar Cobras from the MERC boxed in the truck. "Scheiße" cursed Erich, who pulled out a grenade and threw it at one of the Cobras, the other 2 crashed against the first Otokar blown up. Then a MERC soldier stood in front of the truck and fired his HK G3A3 but was ran over by Rahim, luckily he survived but was pulled by Lars into the truck and was stabbed. "Nice one, Swede" said Rahim. ''If only he knew I'm American thought Lars. "There, I see him" Ty stood up and mounted his SS-77 on the truck and killed the machine gunner in the MERC colonel's jeep, Lars pulled out a control and extended the truck's grapple and grabbed the back part of the jeep, ripping it instantly, the jeep spun out of control and was crashed by the truck, the colonel and his bodyguard tried to escape but his bodyguard was shot by Lars with an FN Five-seveN, Lars then tackled the MERC colonel and beat him up before shooting him. "He's dead, call the extraction helicopter" Lars turned around and informed Herbert about his successful mission. Chapter 8 May 4th, 2015, 1300 hours Hunt down Farukh Al-Asiri in Afghanistan "So how was it Lars?" asked Lt. Gen. Herbert "Right now I guess I can be called Doug. The Iranians were cooperating with them" Halifax replied. "What about Bashir, did you see him?" asked Herbert "No, but we came across the IRIA" replied Douglas. "What about those guys, you're squad?" asked Herbert. "There were as eager as I was to kill the MERC colonel" replied Doug. "Was your identity properly concealed?" asked Herbert. "To the point that they thought I was actually Swedish" replied Doug. "Hmmm... Good, you're dismissed" A large battalion of US Marines stormed the desert in Farah Province, Southern Afghanistan. Radio chatter was heard through the LAV-25's radio system. "Apache 6, this is Hailstorm. We see a large concentration of armor and artillery 3000 meters from your current location" said the F-15E pilot. "Roger that, Hailstorm. Request JDAMs on the following coordinates" The LAV commander replied. "Coordinates received, JDAMs out" 2 F-15E Strike Eagle jets flew by and fired 4 JDAMs. "Good effect on target, keep up the good work, Apache 6 out". The convoy kept rolling and was engaged by a tank unit of the MERC. "Shit, we got T-72 tanks all around us" Apache 6's LAV was one of the first to be attacked by enemy tanks. "Rhino 4, engaging" an M1A3 Abrams turned right and fired its 120mm cannon at one of the tanks. "That's one down" the T-72 tank bursted into flames. A T-72 tank fired an ATGM at the Abrams, the Abrams activated its trophy system and the tank suffered only light damage, it was then when Hailstorm dropped some ordnance on the enemy tank column and the Marine battalion kept rolling. The Marine battalion reached a small village where Al-Asiri's location was rumoured to be. "Dismount your vehicles, we're rolling in with everything we've got" Michael Collins ordered to his troops in the LAV. Apache 6-1 made its way through the town and were ambushed by MERC. Gardney mounted his sniper rifle in the top floor of a restaurant and sniped enemy MERC with RPG's. Stedanko rushed his way through the battlefield giving injections to wounded soldiers and Douglas rushed through the corners with Nelson flanking enemies. "Kyle, you'll create a distraction for the sniper over there and I'll quickly slot him" Kyle as usual refused to do so. "But why me? There's too many enemies outside". Douglas just pressured him to do as complied. "Ok, I'll try my best" said Kyle reluctantly. Kyle fired three tracer rounds at the walls and the sniper centered his attention on Kyle. Douglas quickly fired his M4 at the sniper. "That's the last of 'em. Scout the area for Al-Asiri" ordered Collins. About 6 hours had passed, no clue of Al-Asiri in the town. "General Herbert, we've been scouting the area for six hours, still no sign of Farukh Al-Asiri" Collins said to General Herbert, who had been supervising the search for Al-Asiri. "Double your check, Lt. Collins, he has to be here" Herbert said. West and Watson were at the town square looking for Al-Asiri. "Where's that unshaved lemon-faced bastard?" said Watson for the 30th time in the day. "I dunno, he has to be somewhere, I've been calling the rest of our battalion, they've been unsuccessful as well" West said. It was 10:00 at night and the USMC battalion still couldn't locate Farukh Al-Asiri, it was then when a UAV Scan cofirmed Al-Asiri's location. "All units on the ground, this is EagleScan, we have just confirmed Bigfish's location. He is currently hidden in Shahikot Valley far from your position, out". "Marines! Pack up, we're heading back to base". Chapter 9 May 11th, 2015, 2300 hours USSOCOM Team in Shahikot to hunt down Al-Asiri Apache 6-1 were in their barracks, talking about their experiences in the Marines and in their civilian life. George and Douglas were talking to Bill about music as he sketched the Abrams tanks firing at the T-72s from last mission. It was then when Miles brought a conversation theme. "Hey, do you notice that Gardney has the same name as Liam Michaells, the leader of the Pan-American Militia?". "Really? I thought his name was just Liam" Kyle said, but James responded "No, Liam is short for William". "Sheesh Miles, it's a common name, the President is William Lester, and the Secretary of Defense is Will Stern" Gardney replied. Then Stedanko started to think how many people named William were involved in the conflict. "Everyone. Colonel Montgomery just informed me that a SOCOM team is taking down Al-Asiri, I am showing you the footage" Gen. Herbert said, sitting in his desk. Everyone crammed in his office to see the footage. A UH-60M carrying a USSOCOM team landed just at the bottom of Shahikot Valley, outside of it came 4 USSOCOM operatives. "Everyone, you know the drill, we get in there and bring Al-Asiri alive, everyone's hostile" said Cpt. Michael Breathnach. The USSOCOM team, callsign Team Bishop made its way up the hill, through the complex cave system in the valley. A MERC infantryman stood guarding the outside of the first cave. "He's mine" GySgt. Kenneth Novak pulled out his knife and stabbed the guard, he dragged him out of the cave and tossed the body down the hill. As the 4-man team moved Eastwards, towards Farukh's location, a sniper shot GySgt. Thomas Stern in the chest. Luckily he survived because of the Kevlar vest he was wearing. GySgt. Justin Locke, who was carrying an M14 EBR spotted the sniper and shot him. "Nice work. Let's get moving". The USSOCOM team reached Al-Asiri's cave, where the MERC Special Operations Forces division expected them with KH2002 assault rifles and DIO S5.56 assault rifles. "Don't worry, I got him" Thomas Stern slit an enemy's throat from behind and pushed him away. Then about 12 more enemies came around but were quickly dispatched by the USSOCOM team, Cpt. Breathnach used his SCAR-H, GySgt. Locke used his M14 and GySgt. Stern and GySgt. Novak were using M4A1 carbines. "We slotted them enemies" said GySgt. Stern in a humorous tone. The USSOCOM team reached the bunker in the mountains Al-Asiri was using. "Surrender and give up, we have you surrounded" ordered Cpt. Michael when he saw there was no one in the bunker. Then, Al-Asiri jumped out of the roof and kicked Breathnach in the face. The Americans had a hard time getting Al-Asiri alive until he suffered a stroke and was taken out to US Custody.